Please Don't leave me
by Ume sama
Summary: Shiho doesn't want Tomoe to leave. Tomoe x Shiho. Complete Crackfic. Some bashing, read disclaimer. Rated for violence.


**This is just some crackfic (yes, CRACKFIC!!!! And most likely NOT GOOD AT ALL!!!) that has been bothering me, but I found it fun to write. Like it or don't like it.**

**Disclaimer: Tomoe bashing, suggestive lesbian behavior, and disturbing violence based off Pink's video/song "Please Don't Leave Me"- If you don't like any of those, don't read. You've been warned.**

**Please R and R if you want. Also, you might want to watch the video for reference before read this --- Link (take out spaces): **_http: // www .yo ut u be. c om/w at ch ?v=ddZ PrJ 8RO to_

Once again, this is a complete Crackfic, and probably not good at all.

* * *

A beautiful villa stood on the hill of the remote beach, glowing shades of red and orange from the rising sun dancing around it. Inside, the majestic grand staircase flowed smoothly up to the second floor, which overlooked the front door. The balcony, hanging over the foyer, led towards many different rooms. The sounds of an arguing couple echoed off the pearly white walls.

"Let_ go_!" the green-haired woman grunted, trying to pry the younger, pink-haired one off of her golf bag.

"No, don't," whined the latter, unrelenting. Her hair was tied up into four pony tails, which flocked wildly about as she struggled with her counterpart.

"I said..." She stopped to readjust her grip, preparing for a final tug. "Let go!!" she yelled, finally yanking the bag away. "I'm leaving, and that's final!"

The rattling of the metal golf clubs disturbed the silence in the room, accompanied by soft whimpers and sniffling. The older woman bent down to gather her remaining clothes, placing them into the suitcase on the floor while the younger began to collect her own pile in an attempt to keep her partner from leaving.

"I'm sorry!" she wailed, desperately holding onto the clothes. Her strength was no match for that of the turquoise-haired woman as she roughly snatched them away from her hands, never making eye contact, nor uttering a single word. "Please, Tomoe, don't go," she cried out, helplessly watching the said person zip up her suitcase and walk out of the room, carrying all she could. The younger one hesitated before wiping away her tears, running after her. "WAIT!" she screamed out with her hoarse voice.

Tomoe took a quick glance over her shoulder, rolling her eyes at the pink-haired stalker. Right before she arrived at the top of the stairs, the younger woman grabber her arm, spinning her around.

"Damn it, Shiho!" she hissed, staring into the bloodshot eyes of the woman before her. "What do you want now?!" she spat out in fury.

"Please don't go! I'm sorry... Please, my heart..." She stopped to plead with her eyes, receiving only an irritated look from Tomoe, "Will break if you leave," she continued. "I love you." A tear slid down her cheek, as if it would prove her point.

The green-haired woman stared at her in disbelief, shaking her head in disapproval. She backed away slowly, her feet meeting the mess of blue and purple marbles scattered across the top of the staircase. She fell back, eyes widening in shock.

Her legs flew up and over her head, her baggage going with her as she hit the ground hard, over and over again as she tumbled down the stairs. Shiho gasped, wincing at each thud.

Tomoe laid on her back in pain, vision blurring as she looked up, seeing a figure tilt its head and then hurriedly head down towards her. Just as her eyes began seeing things clearer again, she blacked out, barely hearing the pink-haired woman ask in an unconcerned manner, "Are you alright?"

--

She awoke to a tugging feeling on her left wrist. Opening her eyes, she struggled to focus on the bobbing green nurse's hat, which had a small white cross on it. Suddenly, the figure wearing it shot up, standing straight. Shiho was clad in a white nurse's outfit, which was accented in green. Her hair was up in a single ponytail. She was grinning mischievously, talking to herself all the while.

"How did I become so obnoxious? What is it with you that makes me act like this? I've never been this nasty." The woman looked up to see the violet eyes of her patient. "Oh, good morning, sleepy head," she said in a singsong voice. Tomoe hissed in pain when the 'nurse' cut the string from Tomoe's wrist. She ignored the cry and turned to her right to drop the utensils into a bin, along with all the bloody cotton gauges and the used metal scalpel. "You were out for quite a while," she said while bending down, fiddling with something on the ground.

Tomoe, now fully awake, looked around in panic. Her body ached, her head was spinning, and she was terrified when she heard the sound of metal clinging under the bed. She looked to her right to see her reflection, noticing her black eye. She heard some humming and panicked more. As she whipped her head around, gawking at the situation, she noticed the phone on the night stand. She fumbled for it, but it was just out of her reach.

"Ah, ha!" Shiho exclaimed excitedly. "There it is." She stood up and looked at Tomoe, who was still straining for the phone. She smirked and began speaking, gaining Tomoe's attention, though it didn't stop her from continuing her attempt to reach the phone. "You know, out of all the golf clubs you were taking with you, this is the only one that survived the fretful fall." Her voice was flirtatious as she giggled. "That stupid staircase was so mean to you, hurting my baby like that." Her brow twitch slightly, eyes holding an evil glint.

"Baby?" Tomoe whispered in terror, face wrinkling in fear.

"Now look at you." Shiho ran the iron over Tomoe's chest and hooked her jaw, stopping her quest towards the phone. "Tomoe, sweet heart, that's a no-no. I can't have you trying to leave in this condition." A smirk crept up to her features. "I guess I'll have to fix you so that you can't leave. I'm sorry, honey," she said half-heartedly. She grinned insanely as she brought the club over her head, readying a strike.

"NO, NO, NO!! DON'T!!" But it was too late, as the golf club slammed into her left leg in a swift swing, causing her to black out from the pain – again.

--

This time, the croaking of frogs woke her. It was nighttime now, and she was now wearing her boxers and night shirt. Her ears perked up at the sound of chopping coming from downstairs, a sign that she was alone in the room. She shifted her weight over to the side of the bed, helping herself sit up. She tested her legs to see if they could still move, and was surprised that neither caused her pain, considering one was wrapped up and couldn't bend.

"Damn, she must have drugged me too," she said to herself, moving to stand up and walk out the door.

She looked out and down the hall, making sure the coast was clear. From the sound of clinking pots and boiling water, Shiho was cooking dinner. She should be able to sneak out. She hobbled down the hall, carefully avoiding the marbles on the floor this time.

After making it down the stairs, which took a little too long for her liking, she listened attentively to make sure Shiho was still in the kitchen. Tomoe thanked the heavens that she was, smiling as she reached the front door. The very second before her hand touched the knob, she whipped around to the sound of her name, seeing Shiho with a salad bowl in hand.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed." She was wearing a complex, but cheerful expression on her face. Tomoe didn't want to stick around to see what other crazy thing Shiho was going to do to her, so she quickly opened the door, only to be attacked by a ferocious dog.

Hundreds of incoherent yells resonated across the halls as Shiho fought off the attacking dog. Before she blacked out once again, the injured woman could have sworn she heard the name Duran.

--

Her vision blurred and her face tingled, as if someone was painting her face. Then, she heard someone speaking.

"I forgot to say out loud, how beautiful you really are to me." Tomoe's vision sharpened as she looked at Shiho, who was now dressed in a Garderobe uniform, complete with the fishnet stockings and black high heels. "I can't live without you. You're like my perfect little punching bag." She felt a hard punch come into contact with her right shoulder.

She then realized that she was strapped down onto a wheelchair, feet, torso, and arms all tied. The pain rushed over her body as she struggled against the binds, but she was brought out of her battle by the sounds of Shiho's heels clicking on the hardwood floors.

"I need you, Tomoe." She turned the wheelchair to face the living room, which was covered with hundreds of action figures. "Our family needs you. Look at them all!" The lights flashed on, revealing hundreds of smiling HiME and Otome action figures, most of which portrayed Shiho and Tomoe. "They're just so happy to see you!"

Tomoe's eyes widened in horror. Here she was, in pain from falling down the stairs, getting her leg bashed in, and being attack by a dog, and she's looking over her own personal collection of Shizuru and Natsuki action figures, mixed in with so many other peoples' collections. "W-where did all of these come from?" She was deathly confused, having absolutely no idea as to what was going on.

Shiho leaned forward, hovering over her shoulder. "We gave birth to them, silly!" She giggled insanely. "You know what? You should go play with our children! They miss you," she stated, eye twitching in insanity.

Before Tomoe could even let out a protest, she was shoved forward. She flew over the few steps and crashed face-first into a Shiho figurine.

With her face buried in the navy blue carpet and body tied up, she wasn't able to push away from the ground. However, Shiho was willing to lend a helping hand by flipping her on her side. The green-haired woman hissed in pain as cold metal dug into her side, an extra weight pushing down on her.

Shiho grinned wildly as she leaned forward and sensually whispered into her prey's ear, "Please don't leave me." She left a tail of kisses all over the broken, confused, and frightened woman.

--

Tomoe shifted up to a sitting position, fighting the urge to throw up. She looked to her left to see Shiho completely nude among the scattered action figures. She whipped her head down to look at herself and sighed in relief after seeing she was still completely clothed. Her eyes widened and she quickly covered her mouth, not wanting to wake the crazy pink-haired girl up.

Once again, she tested her limbs to see if she could move, thanking the heavens Shiho had untied her and given her a pain-relieving shot merely three hours ago. She felt no pain, but was unable to move her left leg due to the constraints on it. The only thought running through her mind concerned escaping from the house – and fast.

She stumbled to the front door, only to see that a nail was protruding from it, meaning the door was blocked; it wasn't going to be her escape. She looked around frantically, thinking, _'Boarded up, nailed, blockade, sleeping Husky, glass is too noisy. Damn! Is there _any_ way out of here that isn't too noisy?'_ Her thoughts were panicked; rushing miles an hour. _'That's right.. I can call someone!' _She cheered in triumph at the idea.

She hobbled over to the phone in the kitchen and her hopes fell drastically. _'__Damn, she cut the phone line!' _She sighed in defeat and then she thought of something else._ 'Wait, my cell phone is upstairs.' _Her hopes rose again and step by step, she tip-toed up to the second floor, thinking she'd finally get out of there in one piece. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side.

"Tomoe, sweetheart. Where are you?" Her captor sang, dressed and now carrying an axe. "I always say that I don't need you, but please don't leave me, Tomoe." Her voice traveled all throughout the house, sending shivers up the older woman's spine. The sound of boots clicking against the floor became louder, making Tomoe panic. She frantically looked around for somewhere to hide.

"There you are." Tomoe could hear the snicker in the voice and froze in fear at the sight of the axe, but she regained her composure quickly. She hastily ducked into the bathroom, locking the door. Her heart pounded in anxiety, chest heaving.

"Please don't leave me!!" Shiho swung the axe against the door, harder and harder. A hole formed and she peered through it with her smirking face.

Tomoe was breathing heavily, glancing around the room for anything that could save her from the crazy stalker. Her eyes landed upon a can of hairspray, and her eyes widened. Without hesitating, she grabbed it and sprayed Shiho in the face.

The pink-haired woman screamed in pain and dropped the axe, covering her face with her hands. She groaned and backed away, getting dangerously close to the railing. Her boots were unable to grip the floor under the marbles, sending her flying backwards, over the railing.

A loud thud was heard, letting Tomoe know it may be safe to go out. She hesitantly stepped closer to the railing, peering over it. Below, she saw a pair of clouded-over orange eyes. She shook her head and sighed, heading back into the room to search for her cell phone.

--

Low murmurs and a group of police now filled the house. Walkie-talkies were going off, red and blue lights dancing on the white walls.

"Everything's gonna be alright now, dear," said the violet-eyed EMT, watching her patient look over at the stiff, unmoving figure on the floor. "Don't worry about her. She wouldn't be coming after you anymore. Miya and I will make sure to take real good care of you." She smiled comfortingly.

"Ahn's right, Tomoe," spoke the excited-looking Miya. "We'll protect you."

"Thanks," Tomoe smiled weakly before asking hesitantly, curious, "Have I met you two before?"

"No, of course not, silly." Miya giggled softly and, with the help of Ahn, pushed Tomoe, who was on a stretcher, out the door.

A dark shadow loomed over the fallen figure.

"Well, they're gone, so you can get up now."

Shiho blinked. It was killing her to keep her eyes opened that long without blinking. "Oh, thank God!"

"Thanks for all your help!" Natsuki cheered, patting Duran on the head.

"No prob-" She was suddenly tackled, feeling wet kisses being placed all over her. She immediately knew who it was. "Nao, Nao!!! I'm fine. I'm not hurt," she said, comforting her lover. The kisses stopped and Nao moved her face back to reveal she had been crying.

"I'm so happy the mutt's plan didn't hurt you!!" She kissed her again, burrowing her face into Shiho's neck. "I don't see why the fall was necessary!" Her kissed never stopped, and the victim couldn't help but to smile at the other woman's actions.

"Well, we had to make it look real," Natsuki reasoned, only slightly worried.

A young woman dressed in a police uniform, with the name tag saying 'Sasaki,' walked up to the group. "Good work, Shiho!" she complimented her, grinning in a silly manner.

"Thanks, but can someone tell me why I had to be the crazy stalker?" asked a confused Shiho, still being kissed to death – her partner wasn't letting go.

"Oh, I think it has something to do with your role in Mai HiME; the crazy lovesick teenager," Sasaki said nonchalantly.

The kisses stopped. Widened green and orange eyes stared at Natsuki. "Is it true?" Nao hissed, brow twitching slightly.

"I... Ah..." The blue haired woman rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, trying to find an answer. "Well, I ah.. needed someone just as crazy to teach her a lesson," she admitted, hoping death wouldn't come her way.

"So you endangered MY girlfriend so that you could keep a stalker away from yours?" She clutched onto the said girlfriend tighter, more unwilling to let go.

"I'm crazy?!" Shiho's brow twitched as she glared at the blunette, obviously offended by the comment.

"I thought you said you're straight," Natsuki spat out, inwardly flinching as she quickly realized she shouldn't have said it.

"Julia!"

"Yatagarasu!"

"Oh, God..." Natsuki whimpered and clamped her eyes shut. Before the angry couple could even move to attack, a large, purple snack suddenly appeared, blocking their path.

"Ara, ara. I knew my Natsuki was in trouble."

--

Far down the road, miles away from the summer house, which was currently being destroyed, two figures panted, out of breath.

"I'm calling Blackfang64 to pick us up," Ume said, flipping out her cell phone. When the call ended...

"You IDIOT!" Sasaki bellowed, hitting Ume on the head with a paper fan.

* * *

**I know... Random.... But I had to get this out of my head...**

**Anyway, Read and Review!**

**Omake:**

**Blackfang64:** *pulls up in car* She did it again, didn't she?

**Ume: **X_x

**Arika Sasaki:** *sighs* She never knows when to quit.

**Blackfang64**: I take it the giant battling monsters came from her.

**Arika Sasaki:** *glares*

**Ume: **o_X So.. many..

**Arika Sasaki: **No! *covers Ume's mouth* No more omakes, babbling, or ranting for you.

**Blackfang64:** *sigh* Just get in before the cops show up looking for her for disturbing the peace.


End file.
